My Everything
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: Pain. Hate. Despair. It was all she could ever feel. It was funny, so many of her father's followers called them the Beauty and the Beast. They would never truly know how true that was, yet not in the way they meant it. For it was she that was truly the beast. Bane/Talia AN-Didn't make the image.


"Why did you save me?" Came the young girl's voice. She spoke it so small it was barely audible, but in the silence, it was as loud as a scream.

He turned to face the child, still huddled in a fetal position in the corner of the room. She was now peering at him with those wide blue eyes, as curious as ever. But never sad. He couldn't understand the lack of despair in her. All she ever knew was taken, and yet, she was still whole.

"Because you did not deserve the fate that would have been brought about you if I had not." He simply said, not elaborating on details. She was not naïve, but she was too young to comprehend her would be fate. Too young, too young to die.

She studied him with curious eyes, still as wary and guarded as she had been since he brought her to his cell, but she said nothing. She knew he was keeping something from her, what it was, she did not know, but she was satisfied with his reply. She would not question this strange young man who had saved her, he was all she had now. He was her only friend, her protector.

My heart began to break as I looked down upon my protector, so willfully giving his life for me. The terror began to fill my heart as I realized I no longer had anything left. I could not go back, would not go back. I refused to let my protectors sacrifice be in vain. I would fulfill my purpose.

I did not know what was going on when he had originally grabbed and shielded me, running toward the exit until he was pulled off of me by the group of men. Only then did I grasp what it was he wished me to do. What I had to do if there was any hope for me to survive. For us to survive. As I climbed, the fear slowly began to creep through my blood. I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes, but I did not let them fall. I would feel no pity for myself. If I did not succeed, there was no hope for my protector. If I did not succeed, I would surely die. Not that I would not have anyhow. The hope slowly began to fade away as I jumped, reaching for the impossible. Time began to slow, all I could think of was, what would happen to him if I did not make it.

In a split second, the impossible became true. I felt my tiny arms barely grasp onto the ledge, I quickly tried with all my might and pulled my weight on top of it. My heart began to beat wildly as relief flooded through me. I was safe, I had made it. I looked down upon the huddle of men, now staring in shock of the feat I had accomplished, said to be impossible. I did not care. All I wanted was to go back and bring my protector with me. I knew I could not. Sadness flooded me as I realized we must part at last. In that moment, as I looked upon the hell I only knew, I swore that I would come back for my protector; or I would die trying.

It felt like ages until I finally found my father. The meeting was much of a blur of emotions, all the while, only one thing was present in my mind. Him. Immediatily I told my father of my wishes, and although he was not approving of my wish to return to the pit, he finally complied with my demand.

The journey felt non-stop but years long. The only thing I could think of was him, how he was. I bit my lip as we finally reached the entrance. The fear from my childhood suddenly cluched at my throat but I pushed it down. I would be fine, we would come back. We would both come back. This thought assured my worried mind, and we slowly began the decent.

It did not take long to pinpoint my protector, but the site that met my eyes, nearly shattered my heart to pieces. I could never forgive myself for everythings that he had endured for me. It was unjust. I knew he disagreed. A small price to pray, he would later say.

I would never forget the look of disgust on my father's face when he first saw my protector. It sparked the resentment I would later harbor in my heart for my father. I wanted to scream at my father for the things he said next. I would not leave my protector's side. I would not allow him to be this misery anymore. In a very distasteful lack of humour, my father agreed to let him live, and called him Bane. Bane, as he would be known from then on. I snarled at my fathers cruel sense of humour, but my protector told me otherwise, I knew I should be grateful my father rescued him, for only my displeasure, but it would forever remain a sore spot in my soul. I would never truly let go of the distaste my father held for Bane from the moment he saw him. I felt it unright, for the fact that he was there when my father was not. Bane was the only person who cared and sacrificed so that I may live in safety.

It was him I would forever owe my life to, although he would never accept it.

Um…..yes….I meant for this to be a oneshot…but….I wrote too much eh-he. Sooooo….in light of it all, I would have to say this is going to be next fic! Yay! I just fell so in love with them as a couple. Besides, Oh my God, Tom Hardy's eyes! Is there anything else for me to say but that? Hope you liked my first chapter, even if it's a bit jumbled.


End file.
